Disney Ronpa
by mrsampora
Summary: What happens when the Super Dangan Ronpa 2 characters go to Disney World? *dramatic gasp* Idk man you gotta read to find out. -All characters will eventually be added into the story-
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"We've almost awived at our field twip!" Monomi announced to the bus crammed with insane teenagers. "Hey.. Where are we even going, anyways?" Kazuichi Souda asked aloud, unaware of where the bus was even heading towards. "That will remain a secwet!" The stuffed rabbit replied, followed by groans from nearly everyone on the bus.

Kerry threw her head back in annoyance. "FRICKITY FRACK WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE AT." The spunky bitch kicked the seat in front of her impatiently.

"U-Uwaaaah! Please forgive me K-K-Kerry-sama!" Mikan Tsumiki cried out unhappily, turning to face da hoe that kicked her seat.

"She didn't mean it, Tsumiki, okay?" Nicole stated innocently, taking her nervous girl's hands in her own. Tsumiki's face lit up and she smiled brightly. "T-Thank you, N-Nicole-sama.." She whispered, then proceeded to violently make out with Nicole.

While the OTP made out for around 4 minutes, the bus finally came to a stop.

"Stop fucking kissing, shitheads! We're here, and besides it's.. it's inappropriate!" Gangsta boi Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu shouted from across the bus. "So I guess that means I can't kiss you, since that would be inappropriate?" Kayla, who was sitting next to him, shrugged and walked off the bus since she's a bitch and really enjoyed teasing him. "W-Wait.. I-I didn't mean it like that!" He shouted shota-ish-ly as he chased after her.

The students exited the field trip bus, facial expressions ranging from Saionji excited to Kuzuryuu generally pissed. The large sign in front of them spelled out "DISNEYWORLD" in bright colorful letters, much to their surprise.

"D..Disneyworld?" Hajime Hinata, the not-so-pro-tagonist, questioned stupidly. "Yes! Our field twip will be hewe at Disneyworld!" Monomi stated in her high pitched voice. "What do you mean, Disneyworld?!" Kazuichi Souda yelled at the rabbit who was currently breaking down. After crying for a few more seconds, Monomi disappeared into the night even though it was morning.

"Hey guys let's have HOPE that something very HOPEFUL will happen and then HOPEFULLY everything will be fine!" Nagito Komaeda said enthusiastically before being hit by a tram.

"Good morning, bastards!" Monokuma, who happened to be driving the tram, yelled. "It's another perfect tropical-"

"NO" Everyone screamed in unison (except Komaeda who was under a tire) before walking away towards the entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

After walking for quite a few minutes, the park entrance was in sight. Now with some motivation, the gang picked up the pace to reach the entrance faster. That is, before Akane Owari stopped the group. "Hey.. Where's Nidai?!"

Sonia Nevermind, deep in thought, spit out another question before anyone could answer the first. "Now that you mention it.. Aren't Togami and Teruteru-san missing too?"

"AND MIKAYLA." Nicole blurted out, receiving a stare from everyone. She froze, motionless for a moment before screaming "IM SORRY" and hiding behind Tsumiki.

"I haven't seen any of them.. Have you, big sis Koizumi?" Saionji asked innocently although she's probably a mass murderer with pigtails.

"I don't believe I have.." Mahiru Koizumi answered then proceeded to pointlessly check her camera for all the shitty ass pictures taken on the bus. Damn u. Damn u Koizumi.

"There must be a killer among us I will protect the young master." Pekopekopekoyamapeko whispered then grabbed Kuzuryuu by the dick I mean hand. Kuzuryuu glanced desperately at Kayla for help.

Kayla stared yamayamayamapeko down for a while before hissing and causing pekoyamapekopeko to back away into the shadows.

Suddenly, before another word could be said, Nidai, Twogami, and Teruteru arrived shirtless from behind a bush, carrying Mikayla on a chair hoisted above their heads.

Everyone's jaws dropped (except for Komaeda's who suddenly appeared.) Mikayla gave them the da fuck are you looking at stare then stood on her chair and began to twerk in her shorts reading "BOOTY QUEEN".

She sat back down and everyone shrugged then casually walked in the entrance.


End file.
